


Soft Spot for a Model

by JohnlocksImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Model Castiel, Playboy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlocksImpala/pseuds/JohnlocksImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When playboy photographer Dean, is the personal photographer for Mr. Novak, things get interesting quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot for a Model

It was the summer of 1955 and as soon as Dean had gotten the job as the photographer for playboy magazine, he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

  
  


After his last job was a complete failure, when he used to wash cars back at the sip and go, one guy with a gorgeous car just walked right in, and as soon as he left, Dean did the only natural thing to do and took it for joyride. As he cruised along the streets on a hot summer's day in California, the beachy air being the only perfume he needed, he smiled, his face practically lighting up. That is until he drove by the man who owned the car and was fired immediately.

However, with this new job, there’s no car to drive, but he gets to look at models all day, no less nude ones. 

As he strolled up to meet his first client, the model wanted to meet him in person for lunch, just to talk out limitations for the photos. As Dean waited outside of the bistro for the man, a limo drew up. As the door opened, two women walked out of the car, both redheads,

 

“I thought that there was only one of you?”

Dean looked puzzled at the women

“Oh but there is! I’m Rowena and this is Charlie, we are both escorts and secretaries for Mr. Novak.”

 

Dean flinched a bit, what fucking luck he got, his first day being a photographer for a girly magazine, and of course, he gets to take a photo of a man. But as Mr. Novak got out of the car, Dean's eyes widened. A beautiful man in a black jacket with golden trim stepped out of the car, his cream shirt only making his baby blue eyes pop like crazy. Dean got nervous, he suddenly remembered the last phone call he had with his brother,

 

“Sam, please don’t cry, but I’m bisexual and I wanted you to know.”

Dean whimpered, what if Sam didn’t accept him? He knew that it was a sin according to everyone he knew.

“Dean, I will always be your brother and accept you no matter what happens.”

 

Dean felt a bit more calm after his brothers words replayed in his head, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit nervous. Mr. Novak was clearly good looking and of course Dean found him attractive.

Rowena and Charlie knew exactly what each other's secrets were. Rowena was a witch and Charlie was gay, as they were both ok with each others secrets, so they decided to team up and take matters such as Mr. Novak's popularity and love life into their own hands, after all, that does sound much more fun than being a secretary, but what Charlie didn’t know is that Rowena loved her and was too scared to admit it. There was no particular reason for them to help him, but Mr. Novak was a sad man, well actually he was a very serene man, not content, but calm. He was sad, because he had nobody in his life, no one he could talk to. His life was hard. When he looked at Dean though he almost had to do a double take. Good lord, he was gorgeous. They then realized they were staring at each other's faces, they felt awkward.

Charlie and Rowena were both shocked, it had been a mere matter of seconds and they were both gazing at eachother, Charlie looked at Rowena as to ask if she did this, Rowena mouthed “nope” back with a dumbstruck look on her face.

Charlie decided to break the silence,

“So! Anyone ready for lunch yet?”

Mr. Novak spoke,

“Yes, that would be very nice.”

His voice cracked when he said the word nice and Rowena started busting up.

As they both sat down in a locked private room, they started to talk to one another.

“Mr. Novak, y-you look very nice today, I am very excited to work with you.”

Mr. Novak blushed. He attempted to make a joke.

“Thank you very much, my secretaries dressed me, even though I always end up undressing for my photos.”

Mr. Novak blushed again, for some reason, he was terrible at making jokes, Dean laughed anyways, and Mr. Novak grinned a grin such as one of those toothy kindergarten grins. They continued to hit it off and Rowena couldn’t take either of them being so fucking timid around each other, she warned charlie not to look and her eyes flashed red.

“It's a shame both of you have to go to the bathrooms really badly for a long time.”

In a trance, they both ended up going to the bathroom at a speedwalk. Charlie looked at Rowena, this had to be done. Rowena poured a vial of clear liquid in either of their drinks, she smirked.

“An extremely powerful version of love potion No. 9, it only lasts for 12 hours, so if they don’t like each other, it wont be permanant. Another fun thing about it is that I can activate it whenever I want to, all I have to say is love, loudly.”

“Is it bad I am having a lot of fun right now?”

“Dear, you aren’t the only one.”

Rowena started pouring another vial out into the drinks, Charlie looked excited.

“Wait what is that?”

“Around 7 shots of vodka, loosens em’ right up! Later we should watch them using a spell at my place if you're up for it?”

“If I miss this, I might cry.”

Charlie squealed with joy.

As they had both drank their drinks, they decided to split up. Dean and Mr. Novak were going to Mr. Novak’s house, so they could get pictures together, and Rowena and Charlie were transporting themselves to Rowena's house to watch the fun.

Once the girls had gotten home and in comfortable clothing, they cast the spell and Rowena uttered the words to make the potion work in action. 

As the boy had gotten in the car, both of their cheeks flushed red, the combined alcohol and the potion was overbearing. Mr. Novak looked at Dean and broke the drunken silence,

“P-please, call me Castiel.”

The girls were shocked, Nr. Novak hadn’t even told them his name.

“How about Cas?”

No later did Dean finish saying Cas did Cas lean over to grab Dean's jacket collar and leaned in close,

“Works for me.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face and held it against his as they kissed. It was a passionate kiss, Dean had one hand on Cas’ face and the other around his waist, slamming him hard against the car seat. Rowena and Charlie had decided to stop watching. Dean began to rip off Cas’ shirt when the driver announced that they had made it, awkward.

As soon as they had made it inside Cas had giggled and grabbed Dean's hand, his cheeks were rosy and his chest was bare Dean had to take a photo, this opportunity was to good to pass up. Cas lead Dean into the bedroom and savored the moment that they didn’t have time for in the car. Dean on top of Cas, rolling around together with the sheets wrapped around them like a cocoon.

It was 1 AM and the potion had worn off. Dean sat up next to Cas, but he felt exactly the same. Dean took photos of Cas asleep, his hair tousled and his bottom half exposed with only a sheer silk sheet around him hugging his hips.

It was now 7 AM, Dean rolled over and Cas wasn’t there, what the fuck.

Dean threw on a pair of boxers and wandered throughout the house. Dean looked through a window and found Cas perched on a wooden swing hanging from a tree, Dean decided to join him.

As he got closer, Cas looked back at him and smiled. Dean felt happy, he grabbed a flower and stuck it in Cas’ hair. Cas was only wearing a robe and a flower in his hair, Dean took a photo. Cas reached over to Dean, he looked nervous.

“Dean, I, um, I really like you.”

“Me too Cas.”

“But Dean, no one wants anything to do with two gay man who had a one night stand and now think they love each other.”

A tear rolled down Cas’ cheek, Dean wiped it away and broke the silence.

“Then we should really enjoy it for what it is before anyone finds out.”

Dean kissed Cas, and they went to go get dressed together. Cas had to fix Deans tie and Dean smiled sheepishly.  As they walked into the playboy studio they took some shots of Cas nude, Dean was grinning the entire time and Cas told him to shut up. 

At the end of the day, Dean was to turn in his camera roll to Mr. Crowley, the owner of the magazine. Dean realized he had also printed the photos he had taken of Cas on their “date.”

As Mr. Crowley sifter through the photos, he seemed disappointed, 

“Dean, these all look very staged and boring. This is rubbish, please tell me you have others or I actually might fire you here and now.”

In a panic, Dean forked over the photos he had taken of Cas last night, Crowley looked intrigued.

“These. Are. Fantastic. How did you get these?”

“Just the life of a photographer!”

Dean quipped

 

Crowley glared back at him, 

 

“I think you two will be seeing a lot of each other in the future. You have a month break and then we need you to start on the job.”

 

Four years had passed and Dean and Cas had still found themselves happy together. Dean however was called into Crowley's office.

“Dean, you are a valuable asset to playboy and we want you to know that, we would like to offer you a promotion.”

 

Dean gladly accepted. Cas was thrilled, and after they had a celebratory dinner together they went back to Cas’ place again. Cas looked at Dean with a gleam in his eye. He grabbed Dean and shoved him hard into the wall, his lips tracing Dean’s neck and his hands making his way on to his ass. Dean moaned softly.

After another hour of being tangled up in sheets, Dean went outside to find Cas crying.

 

“Cas, what's wrong?

“I never wanted to be a model, I never wanted a life of people constantly bombarding him. Dean, you’re the only person who doesn’t do that to me, do you know how much I love that about you? Do you know how much I love you?”

Dean held Cas, practically an angel in his arms, and he had an idea. 

“Cas, pack two suitcases, we’re leaving this life right now.”  
“What? Dean that sounds so complicated, please.”

“Cas, I have a little shack up on the coast, let's just leave now, we can just be ourselves and run.”

“Dean…,”

Cas though for a moment,

“Lets leave right now.  Lets leave everything behind, I dont’ give a shit, Dean let's elope.”

Deans eyes widened.

“C-Cas, are you asking me too?”

His voice cracked. His eyes filled with tears. Cas smiled nervously and went inside for a moment. Dean sat outside, alone, in the dark. Cas came back out with the string.

“Dean, will you marry me?”

“Cas, I love you, and if every day is as perfect as the many i’ve spent with you, I can die a happy man.”

Cas had taken a piece of string and wrapped it around Dean’s finger and kissed his hand. As the two lovers hurried to the car, they were happy, the summer air blowing through their hair as Cas would take his eyes off the wheel to kiss Dean, and laughter echoing into the night.

  
  
  



End file.
